


Party In The USA

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Another idea that came too me in the shower, Dorks in Love, F/F, If you don't celebrate then I hope your day was amazeballs, Merry Christmas!, One shot!, Pricefield Fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BACK TILL 4! WHY ARE YOU HERE????" Chloe screams in horror while Max almost pees herself"I never knew you liked Party In The USA Chloe...."
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 10





	Party In The USA

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one shot that came to me when I was taking a shower lol. Should have another update for 'Life in COVID-19' later today so check that out if you want too!

"MAX WAIT!" Max turns around a bit confused at first but when she sees that Chloe just wants a kiss she'd be happy to oblige. 

"One more" Max gives Chloe one quick peck on the lips

"Okay two more" Max gives Chloe two more pecks on the lips 

"Three?" 

"GOODBYE CHLOE!" Max is running late to class and the cause of her lateness can only be one person. Its not like Max is complaining however, she'd run late to class every single day if that means she can wake up to the sight of her punk sleeping. Normally Chloe isn't awake when Max goes to class but with the amount of times Max cussed because her alarm clock didn't go off in time could wake up the entire dorm. Doesn't really help that Max's camera is also really loud but again Max isn't complaining 

Chloe wants to go right back to bed but she smiles when she sees Max poke her little head in the dorm 

"Love you Chloe" 

"You too Maxi, have a good day at school and what not" Every single day Chloe's love for Max grows more and more. 

Being super duper bored now that her girl is off to class Chloe has no clue what to do now. Her original plan was too go right back to sleep but now Max is on her mind. She could rub one out but that's a lot of work and if there's one thing Chloe Price is is lazy. Super duper lazy 

Chloe huffs and gets off Max's bed. She looks herself in the mirror, her blue hair is a absolute mess but she's too lazy to do something about that. 

"I'm so boreddddddddddddd" Chloe pulls out her phone and decides too text Max but that's when she sees that Max left her phone. Every single part of Chloe is screaming for her to be a snoop right now but she decides not to do it. So Chloe just puts Max's phone back on her stand and that's the end of that. Chloe then has the amazing idea too give Max her phone back but she doesn't know what class Max is in right now. Normally Max always sends Chloe her schedule but it's the start of the week and Max can't send her the schedule without her phone 

Chloe then ponders if she should bother Kate but she's probably at school too. Being a highschool dropout hella sucks so Chloe decides to do some research on how to get her GED. 

She trots on over to Max's desk and her heart explodes in complete joy when she sees the wallpaper is the two of them kissing. Chloe prefers their first kiss picture but this one is Max's favorite so no complaints. 

Chloe types in the password too unlock the computer (the password is Chloe's birthday which she thinks is hella adorable but also a pretty lame password) but what she sees terrifies her to her core. 

After the first class of the day finishes Max decides to run back over too her dorm to get her phone. The class sucked and she missed getting texts from Chloe but as she approaches her dorm she hears music. Its not a problem really Chloe loves music but the song she's listening too.....

"SO I PUT MY HANDS UP THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG AND THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY! NODDIN' MY HEAD LIKE YEAH! MOVIN MY HIPS LIKE YEAH! MOVIN MY HEAD LIKE YEAH! THEY'RE PLAYIN MY SONG! THEY KNOW I'M GONNA BE OKAY! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS A PARTY IN THE USA!" When the song turns too instrumental Chloe says. "Holy shit this isn't that bad actually...."

Hearing her girl sing this song was absolute highlight for Max. She's rather thankful the music was blasted or Chloe would hear Max's laughter. Even though Chloe is a....not so great singer Max was more focused on just how happy Chloe looks right now. She's singing terribly yes but her smile is just....picture worthy 

As Chloe gets ready to sign some more she's stunned too see Max laughing at her. She goes to pause the song and the two just stare at each other until finally 

"Forgot my phone...." Max gets her phone but can't help to take a picture of Chloe's face right now. Chloe is of course embarrassed all to hell and even though Max is hella tempted to tease her girl she decides not too 

Well she decides to send one text before she runs too her next class 

"I never knew my punk liked Miley. Your voice was beautiful btw <3" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for more fans of LIS to follow on Twitter so if you have a Twitter comment it and I'll follow you :D   
> But if you don't want too das cool to :D


End file.
